


lips meet

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (not shown just mentioned), Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Triangles, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: at a party with her friend group, adora finds herself caught in a game of spin the bottle, only to realize there's more than one girl she'd like to kiss.or: adora's got two very pretty best friends, and she is very confused and very, very gay.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 200
Collections: Shera





	lips meet

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a year ago but i remembered it and decided why not go ahead and post, get some free validation. hope you enjoy!
> 
> recommended listening music: everybody talks by the neon trees.

The Princesses (as Bow had dubbed them) were a friend group that liked to party. Sure, some weekends they just wanted to hang out in Entrapta’s basement and watch Miyazaki movies, and some weekends they were stuck doing homework. But on most of their days, they picked a house and had a little fun. 

There was a variety to the types of parties you could enjoy with the Princesses. If you wanted to swim, you went to Mermista’s. If you wanted to smoke weed, you went to Perfuma’s. If you wanted to get attacked by a robotic dog, you went to Entrapta’s. 

And if you wanted to wake up the next morning in a bathtub with a pounding headache and lipstick kisses on your face, wearing someone else’s clothes….

Well, then you went to Glimmer’s house. 

Adora had been there. She’d dealt with the drunk hookups, the broken vases, and the one time she woke up on her horse in the middle of Glimmer’s living room. Not this time, though. This time, they were just going to have a nice time, drinking soda and eating chips and playing cards. Maybe they’d even play Truth or Dare, or Paranoia, or one of those fun old party games like-

“Spin the bottle!” Glimmer cheered, hoisting an empty bottle into the air. 

Adora winced. “Glimmer, are you sure about this? You’re having lunch with your mom tomorrow-”

“I’m fine!” Glimmer giggled. “It’s just Martinelli’s.” She reached into her tote bag and pulled out another bottle of the sparkling cider. Her lips were a shining pink, and Adora’s gaze kept darting to them, wondering about the taste. In a very friendly way, of course.

“Okay…” Adora mumbled, hugging a fluffy pink pillow to her chest. 

They were gathered in the turret at Glimmer’s house, which had a plush carpet and a wine rack and an abundance of pillows and blankets, perfect for sleepovers. The main party was still happening downstairs, but Glimmer had pulled her closest friends away to have some real fun. 

“I’m not sure this is such a good idea,” Perfuma said nervously, tugging on the ends of her long blonde hair. “It might cause negative energies between people in our group.”

“Nooooo.” Glimmer laughed, listing slightly to one side.

_ Sugar high _ , Adora decided, spying the pack of gummy bears sticking out of Glimmer’s pocket. 

“It’s going to be so much fun! We get kisses! Who doesn’t like kisses?” Glimmer tried to stand up and instantly fell backward into Bow’s waiting arms. He had lots of experience with loopy Glimmer. “I want kisses,” she sighed sleepily. 

“What’s up with this girl?” Catra drawled, coming to sit beside Adora and propping an arm up on her shoulder. “She’s totally wasted.”

“Glimmer doesn’t drink,” Adora said, still watching Glimmer. “She just eats a looooooooooot of sugar.”

“Well, that’s not very healthy,” Catra said, twisting her eyebrows. 

“Yeah,” Adora sighed, smiling a little. “It’s really not.”

Glimmer stood, this time successfully. She was vibrating with energy, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. “Guys, we’re gonna play spin the bottle!” She crowed. “Everyone sit in a circle.” 

Entrapta rubbed her hands together, looking gleeful, and Adora knew she was thinking of all the social dynamics this would alter. She could already picture the flow charts.

“Whatever,” Mermista sighed, sitting down between Perfuma and Sea Hawk. “As long as I don’t have to kiss him.”

“Mermista!” Sea Hawk sang. “What a blessing to feel a kiss from your lips! Like a mermaid kissing a dolphin! Mermistaaaaaa!”

“Now  _ he’s _ drunk,” Adora laughed under her breath. “If he was sober, he’d be rhyming.”

“Well, that’s vaguely horrifying,” Catra said flatly. “Who would want to kiss a dolphin?”

Adora shrugged, moving Catra’s arm ever-so-slightly out of place. “I’d kiss a dolphin.”

“Too bad a dolphin isn’t playing spin the bottle with us,” Catra snickered as their friends scooted into a circle-adjacent shape. 

Glimmer reverently placed the empty Martinelli’s bottle in the center of the circle, clapping her hands for attention. When everyone’s eyes were on her, she smiled and clasped her hands in her lap. “Three rules,” she said. “No tongue. No extra touching. No hard feelings. Got it?” Everyone nodded. 

Adora wanted to bounce her leg but didn’t want to displace Catra any further, her hands trembling as she glanced at the other girl out of the corner of her eye.

She stayed still.

“And for our first spinner…” Glimmer closed her eyes and waved her arm around, stopping after about thirty seconds of drama. “Perfuma!”

Perfuma blushed a little, but leaned forward and gave the bottle a flick of the wrist. It landed on Mermista, who rolled her eyes and pecked Perfuma on the lips. 

Catra leaned over to whisper in Adora’s ear. “Ten bucks they hook up later.”

Adora went pink and tried not to smile. “I’m not taking that bet. I don’t want to lose ten bucks.”

Perfuma went even redder and handed the bottle over to Mermista, wringing her hands and muttering about negative energy. 

Mermista groaned when she saw who the bottle had stopped in front of. “Do I, like, have to?”

Glimmer shrugged. “The rules never said you had to kiss the person on the lips.”

And so Sea Hawk pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Mermista’s hand, as though she were a real princess and not simply a rich girl in a high school clique. 

Slowly, the bottle made its way around the circle. Sea Hawk accidentally bumped noses with Scorpia, but otherwise, things were going pretty smoothly. Even better, Adora hadn’t been chosen. She allowed herself to relax a little, watching as Bow pecked Glimmer on the cheek. Nothing was going to change. They were all going to be just fine. 

Until-

Glimmer stared, wide-eyed, at Catra, who was smirking, tapping her sharp black nails against her thigh. The taller girl pulled away from Adora and leaned towards the center of the circle. “C’mere, Sparkles. Unless you’re too scared?”

Adora winced, watching with bated breath. Catra and Glimmer had never been the closest of friends. They weren’t friends at all, really, just people that put up with each other for Adora’s sake.

Or so she had thought. Because this was not just a peck on the cheek, not just the fulfillment of a game they were only half-playing. This kiss was lasting, it was eager, it was Glimmer’s hands on Catra’s back, Catra’s hands in Glimmer’s hair, the two of them holding on for so much longer than they needed to. 

Adora looked away, feeling a hot flare of - well, not jealousy, just - okay, maybe she was jealous. Of who, she wasn’t sure. 

Catra pulled away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Silence hung in the air, so charged Adora was afraid to move. 

“Not bad, Sparkles,” Catra said at last. 

Glimmer nodded. When she spoke, her voice shook, and Adora knew Catra had noticed. “I’ve had better.”

Catra rolled her eyes, but Adora saw the smile at the edge of her lips, which glistened pink with Glimmer’s lip gloss, as Catra returned to her seat. 

“Your turn to spin, Catra,” Bow said, and it was as if a spell had broken. Perfuma began to giggle uncontrollably, and Catra rolled her eyes again, reaching for the Martinelli’s bottle. 

Adora looked away. She didn’t want to watch, to feel the blossom of something rising in her chest and blooming in her cheeks, to-

“Adora?” Catra waved a hand in front of Adora’s face. “Adora!” 

Adora fell back into herself to find everyone staring at her. 

“The bottle’s pointing at you,” Bow said. 

“Oh.” Adora tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. “Okay.”

She turned to Catra, who, instead of giving Adora the chance to dwell on the moment, leaned forward and pressed her lips to Adora’s in one swift motion.

It didn’t linger as long as Catra and Glimmer’s kiss had, which Adora couldn’t help noticing, but it felt more pressurized, in all senses of the word. Catra pushed harder, her teeth grazing Adora’s lower lip. When Catra pulled away, Adora could feel that same sparkling gloss on her lips. The very thought made her blush, and she studiously avoided Glimmer’s gaze, looking at Catra instead.

To Adora’s surprise, Catra’s mouth was hanging open, her pupils dilated to twice their normal size, one dark curl falling to rest in the middle of her forehead. When she noticed Adora looked, she adjusted her expression to a carefully positioned smile, pushing her hair back as Adora pushed back the urge to reach over and touch that one little curl.

“That was…” Bow trailed off as Catra and Adora settled back next to one another, leaving a noticeable space between them.

“Statistically likely!” Entrapta finished, flipping through a tablet that had come from one of her large overall pockets.

Glimmer choked on the large swig of Martinelli’s she had just taken, and Scorpia guffawed.

“Not what I was gonna say, but sure, we’ll go with that,” Bow agreed, cutting Entrapta off before she could pull up her “Princess Social Interactions” spreadsheet. 

Wordlessly, they skipped Adora’s turn, leaving her red-faced and reeling. And even as she watched couple after couple meet in a kiss, there were only two sets of lips she was thinking of.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, drop a comment and come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://catralovesgirls.tumblr.com)! i love hearing from people <3


End file.
